Orson Pig
Orson Pig is the main character/protagonist of U.S. Acres. He is considered the "straight man" of the strip/TV series segments out of the entire character cast since his personality is more neutral. He communicates with Wade the Duck more often than all other characters (in the TV series version), mostly complaining to Wade for having so many fears. Orson has the responsibility of treating Booker and Sheldon like they are his children since he looked after them. (in the comic strip, Booker and Sheldon's mother abandoned her own children to take a vacation and never returned). Character Practical, his work ethic makes him the functional leader, though. His good humor being tested is one of the common gags in the cartoons. He tends to avoid conflicts and often tries to resolve a bad situation rather than add to it. Orson loves books, but due to his overactive imagination, when Orson reads a book, he will begin to see his reality as the world described in the book. Not only that, but he will suck other characters in with him as well, and essentially morph reality itself. He also occasionally dresses in a superhero suit and calls himself "Power Pig," which often causes others to fall down laughing at him. Booker often calls him "Mom" due to Orson being the one that hatched him. A running gag through out the series is Orson's fear of his older brothers. Orson does not consider himself fat, but he really is, especially being insulted of this by Roy such as in "Show Stoppers" where Orson says that he has the body of a superb athlete. Orson is an easy target and one of the most common for Roy to pull pranks on. Trivia * In 1986, Orson had long eyelashes (like Nermal) until they disappeared on January 2, 1988. This was possibly because the eyelashes meant he was a infant from the time until then. * Orson often makes bunny-like ears when scared or happy. * He is the only character who has a full family. His brothers were seen muliple times in the show and in the first week of the comic. His mother's voice was heard offscreen in an episode, and she appeared the first week of the comic, and his dad only appeared once. Aloysius Pig is his cousin. Appearances Garfield and Friends * Wanted Wade * The Bad Sport * I Like Having You Around! * Little Red Riding Egg * Be Cool * Goody Go Round * Mud Sweet Mud * Swine Trek * Cock A Doodle Dandy * Orson's Diner * Election Daze * The Bo Show * Bad Time Story * Roy Gets Sacked * How Now, Stolen Cow? * The Thing in the Box * The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid (cameo) Gallery OrsonArtwork.jpg Untitled.jpg PowerPig.png|Orson as Power Pig Orson.gif U.S.ACRES PowerPig1.PNG U.S.ACRES PowerPig2.PNG LK112b.png HNSC002a.png HNSC002b.png HNSC002c.png HNSC002d.png HNSC003a.png HNSC003b.png HNSC003c.png HNSC003d.png HNSC004a.png HNSC004b.png HNSC004c.png HNSC004d.png HNSC004e.png HNSC005.png HNSC006a.png HNSC006b.png HNSC006c.png HNSC006d.png HNSC008.png HNSC010.png HNSC014b.png HNSC014c.png HNSC016a.png HNSC016b.png HNSC027a.png HNSC027b.png HNSC027c.png HNSC027d.png HNSC027e.png HNSC027f.png HNSC027g.png HNSC028a.png HNSC028b.png HNSC029a.png HNSC029b.png HNSC031a.png HNSC031b.png HNSC032a.png HNSC032b.png HNSC032c.png HNSC035a.png HNSC035b.png HNSC035c.png HNSC036a.png HNSC036b.png HNSC036c.png HNSC038a.png HNSC038b.png HNSC039.png HNSC040a.png HNSC040b.png HNSC040c.png HNSC041.png HNSC042a.png HNSC042b.png HNSC042c.png HNSC042d.png HNSC044.png HNSC046a.png HNSC046b.png HNSC046c.png HNSC049b.png HNSC051.png HNSC053a.png HNSC053b.png HNSC053c.png HNSC053d.png HNSC055.png HNSC056.png HNSC057.png HNSC058.png HNSC059a.png HNSC059b.png HNSC059c.png HNSC061.png HNSC062.png HNSC063a.png HNSC063b.png HNSC063c.png HNSC063d.png HNSC063e.png HNSC064.png HNSC067.png HNSC068a.png HNSC068b.png HNSC068d.png HNSC068e.png HNSC069a.png HNSC069b.png HNSC069c.png HNSC070a.png HNSC070b.png HNSC070c.png HNSC071.png HNSC072a.png HNSC072b.png HNSC073a.png HNSC073b.png HNSC074c.png HNSC075a.png HNSC075b.png HNSC077.png HNSC078.png HNSC079.png HNSC080.png HNSC082.png HNSC083a.png HNSC083b.png HNSC085.png HNSC086.png HNSC087a.png HNSC087b.png HNSC087c.png HNSC089.png HNSC091a.png HNSC091b.png HNSC091c.png HNSC091d.png HNSC095.png HNSC096.png HNSC098a.png HNSC098b.png HNSC099.png HNSC100a.png HNSC100b.png HNSC100c.png HNSC100d.png HNSC101a.png HNSC101b.png HNSC102a.png HNSC102b.png HNSC104a.png HNSC104b.png HNSC104c.png HNSC105a.png HNSC105b.png HNSC107a.png HNSC107c.png HNSC108.png HNSC109a.png HNSC109b.png HNSC110.png HNSC111.png HNSC115.png HNSC117a.png HNSC117b.png HNSC117c.png HNSC119.png HNSC121a.png HNSC121b.png HNSC121c.png HNSC123a.png HNSC123b.png TITB001a.png TITB001b.png TITB002a.png TITB002b.png TITB010b.png TITB011.png TITB013a.png TITB013b.png TITB014a.png TITB014b.png TITB015a.png TITB015b.png TITB015c.png TITB016.png TITB017a.png TITB017b.png TITB020b.png TITB020c.png TITB021a.png TITB021b.png TITB023a.png TITB023b.png TITB023c.png TITB023d.png TITB023e.png TITB024.png TITB025a.png TITB025b.png TITB025c.png TITB025d.png TITB026a.png TITB026b.png TITB026c.png TITB026d.png TITB027b.png TITB027c.png TITB027d.png TITB029.png TITB030a.png TITB030b.png TITB034a.png TITB034b.png TITB035a.png TITB035b.png TITB042a.png TITB042b.png TITB044a.png TITB044b.png TITB045a.png TITB045b.png TITB045c.png TITB046.png TITB050a.png TITB050b.png TITB051a.png TITB051b.png TITB051c.png TITB051d.png TITB051e.png TITB051f.png TITB052a.png TITB052b.png TITB052c.png TITB088.png TITB089a.png TITB089b.png TITB089c.png TITB089d.png TITB089a.png TITB089b.png TITB089c.png TITB090.png TITB091.png TITB092c.png TITB093a.png TITB093b.png TITB094a.png TITB094b.png TITB093a.png TITB094c.png TITB096.png TITB097.png TITB098.png TITB099a.png TITB099b.png TITB100a.png TITB100b.png TITB101a.png TITB101b.png TITB101c.png TITB107b.png TITB109a.png TITB109b.png TITB110a.png TITB110b.png TITB111a.png TITB111b.png TITB113a.png TITB113b.png Pig, Orson Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Garfield and Friends